Dance revolution
by Dripping Blood Hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and gang plus more go to the DDR and join in on the fun
1. Kagome's house

Dance Revolution

Okay peoples work with me, this story is for SilverIceDemoness and here is my plot. Shessomaru, Rin, Jacken, Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Hakudoshi, Kanna , Kagura, Naraku , Koga, and the mega-beast( aka Kikyo ) go to the DDR and some crazy stuff can happen in Kagome's time if you mix the fuedal era friends with it and watch out there's a surprise guest and you don't know who it is. After one week in Kagome's time everybody besides Miroku,Sango,Inuyasha, and Kagome go histerical and its up to the two Sane couples to make things worse to snap their friends out of it. Now on forth to the story :-).

"Inuyasha hurry your doggy self up and get down here. We're gonna be late! " Kagome screamed from downstairs with Kikyo, Rin, Sango, Kanna, Kagura, and Shippo in the room. Koga was the first to come down in a really fast speed because the two jewel shards placed in his legs and he walked up to Kagome and said " don't worry Kagome, since your my women we don't need mutt-face ."

" Koga I'm not your woman and I don't love you, I love someone else ' Kagome said starting to twitch at the " my women " comment. Inuyasha came downstairs in time to catch Kagome's speech and his heart sank and all he thought was " she said she loved someone else and its probably that hobo guy " while he slowly walked down the stairs. He walked out to see a uncoinces Miroku , an inffuriated Sango , a happy Kagome,and a heart broken Koga and everybody else was outside. He walked to Kagome and asked where they were going. We're going to the DDR, Inuyasha. " What the hell is DDR, oh well I'l ask later" Inuyasha thought as he followed Kagome outside. Everyone was intruiged by the car except Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up front with a sleeping Shippo in his lap, Kagome driving, in the second row was Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi, in the third row Rin sat in Shessomaru's lap, Jaken on the floorboard, Naraku, and Sango on Miroku's lap, Koga was running and Kikyo had no choice but to ride on Koga's back. When they got there they all screamed at who the conductor was.

Cliffy you gotta read the next chapter to find out who the instructor is hehehe!


	2. Meeting the Instructor

Dance Revolution

Chapter two: Meeting the Instructor

The instructor is Jakoutsu. "What" everybody cried in union. " Me " Jakoutsu said as he walked out the shadows. Poor Inuyasha almost fainted at sight and Kagome was just as surprised. " But Kagome I killed Jakoutsu " Inuyasha stammered. " Well if he ain't dead I guess I'll make it happen " Inuyasha said as he withdrew Tetsaugia out of its sheath.

" Inuyasha Sit " Kagome said calmly. Then there was a loud thud and a groan. " Kagome why did you do that, I mean I could have slain him where he stood " Inuyasha said as he put Tetsuagia up.

" Inuyasha in my era if you kill somebody you go to jail " Kagome explained. Inuyasha shook it off with a " Feh " and was about to leave but a hand stopped him and he turned around to face a sad Kagome. " Inuyasha please don't leave yet and if you want when we're done we can go back to the fuedal era and you can relieve some frustration " Kagome said looking at the hanyou with big puppy eyes.

" Fine Kagome but you owe me and what I want is to dance as partners later " Inuyasha said as he walked away. " Okay if you wanna dance then we'll dance dog-boy and you better enjoy it because you asked for it " Kagome called out following the half demon. They walked back to see their friends...

Yeah cliffy's are awesome and I'm making them go histarical soon.


	3. Dressed and Dancing

Dance Revolution

Chapter three:dressed and dancing

Their friends dressed in little balerina outfits and Kagome and Inuyasha have a giggle fit seeing their friends like this. Inuyasha was about to stand up but Jakoutsu grabbed him and put a balerina outfit on him and then Kagome. When Jakoutsu got everybody in outfits he turned on some music and told everybody to pick a partner. Kikyo was about to go ask Inuyasha but he was already with Kagome which Inffuriated Kikyo but she went with Koga, Shippo chose Kanna, Rin chose Shesshomaru, Kagura chose Naraku so when she had the chance to slauter him she could, Sango chose the pervert, and Hakudoshi chose Jacken. Then Jakoutsu told them to pick a straw to see who went first and it was Kagome and Inuyasha. When they got up on stage they announced they were doing a slow dance and the whole time they were dancing they just stared at each others eyes filled with love. When they were finished they got loads of cheers from everybody except Kikyo and Koga who were trying to think of a way to get Kagome and Inuyasha back. The second couple to dance were Rin and Shesshomaru.

When they got on stage Shesshomaru looked as emotionless as ever but Rin looked as if she couldn't stop squirming. Everybody watched the dance in awe as the two made it look like they were pro's. When they were done dancing they took a deep breath and did a bow hand in hand which made them blush. Inuyasha noticed this and a smirk appeared on his face because he was formulating a plan in that empty skull of his where no thinking has ever been done untill today. Shesshomaru noticed this face and was puzzled but did not show and he knew his half bro was up to something but he didn't know what so he decided to forget about it and that was the worst mistake the lord had ever made. Inuyasha watched as his half bro sat down and he thought it was time to put the plan into action and he was off.

What do you guys want to happen next cause I don't know


	4. Inu's plan

Dance Revolution

Chapter four: Inu's plan

First, he would tell Rin that Sheeshomaru wanted to talk to her in private and Shesshomaru that she wanted to talk in private. Second, he would spy on them to see how they were doing. Third, tell Shesshomaru to ask Rin out. He thought it over and decided it would work so he started.

With Shessy and Rin

Sheeshomaru patiently waited for Rin where Inuyasha told him she said she wanted to talk. Rin walked up to the lord and asked him politely what he wanted to talk about. Shesshomaru replied with " Inuyasha said you wanted to talk and for a few seconds things were quite untill they both said " Inuyasha " in a hateful way it scared him.

" Well there is something I wanted to talk about since you've been traviling with me for 10 years " Shesshomaru said staring at the young girl. ( I'm making Rin 17 ) Rin urged the lord to continue on with his speech. " Rin will you go out with me? " the lord asked quietly. Rin stared in surprise but she accepted and they were happy for a few minutes because they had to act normal in front of everybody else and left. Inuyasha let out a small chuckle because his plan has worked and he was thinking about Kagome.

Back with the others

Kagome let out a big sigh because she watched Shesshomaru and Rin and she dreamed it was her and Inuyasha and she could just imagine. Inuyasha stared at her with confused eyes wondering what she was thinking but shook it off and gave her a hug. Kagome stared up into her favorite golden orbs and was surprised by his actions but she liked them so she hugged back. Everybody stared at the scene before them and thought hell would freeze over before Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug and even Naraku was surprised by Inuyasha's actions. " You guys I think we should leave them alone " Sango said never letting her eyes off of her friends. Everybody then left but Kikyo and Koga cause they had a plan on how to get Kagome and Inuyasha back. While they were standing there Koga offered partnership to make sure the plan work and Kikyo agreed.

Oh no the Bitch and man-whore are working together, the horror!


	5. Kikyo's, Koga's, and Naraku's plans

Dance Revolution

Chapter five: Kikyo's,Koga's, and Narak's plans

Their plan worked like this,First, Kikyo would walk up to Inuyasha and Kiss him to piss Kagome off, Second, Koga would go calm Kagome down and Kiss her even if it meant by force, Third, They would lure Inuyasha into a trap using Kagome and Kikyo would drag Inuyasha to hell while Koga took Kagome. While the man-whore and bitch were planning everybody besides Sango,Miroku,Inuyasha, and Kagome went histerical.Shesshomaru had red eyes and kept chuckling for no reason, Rin was huddled in a corner rolling around, Naraku kept walking in circles, Kagura was talking to herself, Hakudoshi was staring at Shippo, Shippo was paranoid because Hakudoshi kept staring, Kanna just stood there not blinking, Jaken was asleep with his eyes open, and Kikyo and Koga go histerical after their plan coughfailscough.

The next day Kikyo and Koga set their plan into action. Just like in the plan Kikyo kissed Inuyasha and pissed Kagome off, Inuyasha noticed this and tried to move Kikyo but she wouldn't budge, Koga went to calm Kagome down and kissed her forcibly and got his ass purified while Kikyo escaped from Inuyasha's clutches and set out to the well to get some assistance. Everybody sweatdropped anime style staring at Koga and then looked over at Kagome who had fainted because she used to much power. Naraku was laughing so hard he was purple and Kagura took this opratunity to kill him and chopped him up. Kagome then picked up the rest of the jewel she assumed was real and put it around her neck. Naraku watched all of this from the shadows and laughed because he knew it was a great idea to send a puppet with a fake jewel he made but it had the same aura as the real jewel so no one expected a thing and soon he would bring their worst nightmare back to life. When they got Koga's ashes cleaned up whoever was histerical was histerical again and left our two almost couples to figure out how to help their friends.

I like choco milk and Reading Anime


	6. Helping Friends

Dance Revolution

Chapter six: Helping Friends

The first one the two couples decided to make sane was Shesshomaru and Inuyasha took care of that.

With Shessy and Inuyasha

" Fluffy member when you asked Rin out? It was my plan to get you two together and I heard your whole conversation with her " Inuyasha said as he slowly circled Shessy and luckily this got the lords attention and he ran after is half-bro ready to kill. Meanwhile Sango and Kagome were dealing with Rin and Shippo and weren't as lucky.

With Rin,Shippo,Sango, and Kagome

"Rin stop rolling around you look like a baby" Sango said standing next to Rin and Kagome was having just about the same problem untill she got an idea. She picked Shippo up and moved Sango out of the way and sat Shippo on top of Rin. The two noticed and Shippo was blushing but Rin was mad and she pushed Shippo off of her and scolded her friends for doing that since she was dating Shesshomaru. Miroku had to knock some senses into Jacken,Kagura,Hakudoshi, and Kanna which was really easy for him.

With Miroku,Kanna,Kagura,Jacken, and Hakudoshi

To wake up Jacken, Miroku got Shesshomaru to kick the Imp and it worked. He pushed Hakudoshi at Kagura and got her mad and the two started to fight and to wake Kanna he broke her mirror. When everybody was sane again Jakoutsu got their attention with a really loud noise that scared Inuyasha so badly and Shippo was laughing so Inuyasha pounded him hard enough to knock him out. Kagome watched this and gave him a good o'l big SIT. Then you hear a slap sound echo which ment the monk couldn't keep his wanderin hands to himself and got called a hentai and slapped. Everybody fell over anime style except Sango who was P oed at the monk and stormed off. It was night time and everybody was gettin ready for bed but before Inuyasha left the monk he suggested he say sorry to Sango. Inuyasha then asked Kagome if she wanted to sleep up in the trees and she accepted and Inuyasha wrapped is arms around her jumping into the God tree to rest for the night.

The next morning came quickly and Kagome didn't want to wake up but she had no choice and tried to move but remembered she was in Inuyasha's arms and she started to blush like a mad man and looked him up and down. " You likey what u see " Inuyasha asked in a playful tone. " Yeah " Kagome thought but all she said was good morning and snuggled into his chest to get some more sleep and both of them slept untill atleast 12. When they woke up they just sat up there and looked at the view and heard the monk calling for them so they decided to trick him by jumping out of the trees and landing infront of him so they waited untill just the right moment and screamed BOO and scared the hell out of him and Kagome and Inuyasha bursted out laughing at their friend.

I'm running out of ideas any body got any send um to me


	7. Dancing and unwanted guests no one sees

Dance Revolution

Chapter seven: Dancing and an unwanted guest no one notices could not fit the whole title because it would not let me

Miroku stared with disbelief at his friends, he almost had a heart attack and their laughing. " Okay you two stop laughing and Inuyasha how did your night go? " Miroku gave off one of his perverted grins and Inuyasha hit him while Kagome sweatdropped anime style. " I wonder what Inuyasha thinks about last night ? " Kagome asked herself and then reliezied she was thinking perverted thoughts and mentally slapped and scolded herself, Miroku was definately wearing off on her. While Kagome was thinking she got inturupted by Inuyasha's voice saying " Its none of your god Damn buisness Monk " and Miroku acting all hurt.

" Inuyasha it was just a simple question and have you seen Jakoutsu because I haven't seen him in a while since last night " Miroku asked the mad Hanyou. " Well now that you think about it I haven't seen the guy " Inuyasha replied. Then since Inuyasha was so busy talking Jakoutsu jumped out of nowhere and scared the living hell out of him so Inuyasha jumped back and ended up toppling Kagome to the ground. When Kagome noticed what position they were in she blushed and turned atleast 5 different shades of red. Inuyasha looked and saw that their legs were crossed over each other, his body was in the way of her getting up, and her arm was drapped across his side. Miroku and Jakoutsu were laughing at the situation while Kagome and Inuyasha were red like tomatoes.

" So Jakoutsu what do you want " Miroku said trying to supress his giggles. " All I really wanted was to tell you guys to follow me because this is your last day and we're having a little dance if you want to call it that " Jakoutsu said also trying not to laugh. " Finally " Kagome and Inuyasha mumbled. " The dance if u will starts at 8 and see ya then " Jakoutsu

said walking off.

8:00 sharp, Dance time

Kagome was wearing a fine blue silk dress that at the bottom curved a little and had sparkles all over it. Inuyasha wore a black tux and had a little red rose attached to it. Miroku just decided he would wear his purple Kimono. Sango wore a dress like Kagome but it was pink. Hakudoshi was wearing his normal outfit. Kanna had on a tanktop on and a blue jean skirt on. Kagura wore her normal clothes cause they looked good.Shippo wore his normal clothes because nothing could fit him. Jacken did the same. Shesshomaru wore his armer because he refused to wear anything else. Rin wore a long orange Kimono decorated with alotta shapes. remind me never to explain what they wear again!

" Kagome wanna dance " Inuyasha asked in a gett-o voice which got a giggle out of Kagome. " Sure G " she replied. " Kami why can't she say anything I understand " Inuyasha thought but took her hand and dragged her to dance. Sango and Miroku smirked at their friends and wispered " finally their together " and set out to dance as well. Since Shippo was so small he danced with Kirara. Shesshomaru was forced to dance by Rin because she really wanted to. Jacken just sat there staring at everybody. Kanna danced with Hakudoshi and Kagura just stared with disgust.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

After about atleast 5 songs Inuyasha and Kagome were pooped so they sat down. In the shadows a most hated villan Hojo watched the two with disgust because Kagome was his and nobody was about to take her or so he thought. Hojo sat there staring and observing our favorite couple and then a plan hit him like a ton of bricks and he laughed maniacly to himself.

Cliffy's rule because you gotta see what his plan is in the next chapter hehehehe Inu&Kagome Sango&Pervert Shippo&Rin are my fav anime couples forever but mainly Inu and Kags.


	8. Unleashed Nightmares

Dance Revolution

Chapter eight: Unleashed nightmares

Back in the Fuedal Era

" Kagome never take us to that again " Inuyasha said as he helped her out of the well and everybody else nodded their heads vigourisly in aggrement. " I aggre with you there Inuyasha because that was the worst thing I have ever done " Kagome said staring at her friends who had pleading looks in their eyes to never go again. Everybody looked pleased with her answer except Shesshomaru but he let a small grin out.

With Kikyo

"Tariyuma are you there" Kikyo said as she walked into an entrance of a cave. " Kikyo why do you wish to seek me " a Cat demon asked as he walked out of the shadows.

" I'm here to ask for assistance if your willing to help I need you to kidnap my reincarnation and do as you wish with her " Kikyo asked in a determined voice. " What's in it for me priestess, or priesstess " Tariyuma said in a cold voice. " What's in it for you is you can kill the girl for all I care and others to kill as well " Kikyo said in a even tone of voice. "Deal now take me to where they are and I shall take the girl and the others " Tariyuma said as she followed Kikyo to where Kagome and the other's resided.

Back to the others

" Shippo get back here you runt you're gonna pay for takin my food " Inuyasha said as he chased the Kitsune around. " No you big meanie I'm a growing boy and I need to eat " Shippo growled back at him. Kagome watched this performance and she sat Inuyasha and she sat Shippo in time out. " Sango you want to go take a bath with me " Kagome asked her demon-slayor friend. " Sure Kagome I wanna get away from the pervert " Sango said as she followed her friend out the door. " Inuyasha where can we find a hot spring " Kagome yelled. Inuyasha pointed east of the village and the girls left. Miroku was about to follow but Inuyasha knocked him out cold so he couldn't follow the girls and hopped back in his tree and then he heard an ear piercing scream he knew all to well was Kagome's. He ran as fast as he could with Shippo on his back and Miroku on Kirara and yes the monk woke up.

When Inuyasha reached the hot springs he was surprised to see Kagome out cold being held captive by a cat demon and Kikyo. " Kikyo you bitch what do you want with Kagome and who is this " Inuyasha said staring at the cat demon. " I am Tariyuma the great cat demon and Kikyo wanted me to get rid of this pest so she could have you " Tariyuma said looking at Inuyasha and then Kikyo. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo and all he thought was " My nightmares are finally unleashed and I can't do anything about it ". Kikyo stared at Inuyasha with pity and told Tariyuma to hold Kagome captive for awhile but don't do anything because she would be his soon enough and Tariyuma nodded and the two left Inuyasha and Miroku staring at the direction the two went.

Inuyasha was blaming himself and was furious but went back to camp while Miroku went to the springs to get Sango. Sango was studering and shaking terribly but Miroku picked her up and put her on Kirara and hopped on himself and flew to camp. When he reached camp he saw Inuyasha pounding and slashing at a poor tree completely destroying it. He made a tisking noise at his friend and saw his face was serious and determined to get Kagome back so he picked up Shippo and sat him on big Kirara with Sango. " Poor Kagome I never liked it when she gets Kidnapped and this is my worst nightmare for her to get kidnapped by Kikyo " Shippo thought as he saw the monk telling Inuyasha that they were disembarking to find Kagome and he saw the half demon get up and started to sniff for Kagome's scent.

Miroku watched with sadness as his friend sniffed around for Kagome and he felt Sango stirring. Sango stared at Miroku with depression in her eyes and worry in them to.

" Sango can you please explain what happened at the hot springs " Miroku said calmly." What happened was Me and Kagome were talking untill Kikyo came out with this Cat demon and her soul collecters were in my so I couldn't help Kagome and they took her " Sango said trying to stop crying." Thank you Sango because we need to know all we can find out. " Miroku I picked up her scent " Inuyasha yelled as he began to run off. Miroku then grabbed Hirakoutsu and gave it to Sango and told Kirara to start flying after Inuyasha because he was running and then they disembarked on their journey to save Kagome.

I am making the next chapter where Tariyuma is having a chat with Kagome about humans and Inuyasha's encounter with Kikyo and this chapter is long enough


	9. The rescue part 1

Dance Revolution

Chapter nine: The Rescue part 1

" Inuyasha slow down if you don' t rest you'll never be able to find Kagome " Miroku yelled trying to keep up with his friend. " No need to Miroku I picked up Kikyo's scent and she's gonna tell me where Kagome is or I'll make her talk " Inuyasha said as he flexed his claws ready to kill following Kikyo's scent. Miroku stared wide eyed at his friend in disbelief because he just said he would kill Kikyo if she didn't talk and Sango was just as surprised at Inuyasha's speech to the monk. Then Inuyasha halted to a stop staring at the one and only bitch Kikyo and growled hatefully at her. Kikyo stared at him with a smirk on her face and went over to him and to her surprise Inuyasha growled deeper and scarier to back her down away from him. Then Inuyasha did something nobody would have thought he would have done, he took tetsuagia off of his belt and threw it behind him letting his demon blood come out.

Miroku and Sango watched in absolute silence as Inuyasha slowly made his way towards Kikyo with an evil smirk, eyes as red as blood, and claws flexed ready to strike. "Kikyo I give you one chance to tell me where Kagome is or you go down in one swipe of my claws its your choice " Inuyasha said in a miniacal tone of voice. Kikyo stared at Inuyasha horrified because he let his demon blood out for that girl but she showed him where the cave that Kagome was in was and in return she got sliced in two by his claws. "rest in piece Kikyo" Inuyasha said as his eyes turned golden again and he walked away from Kikyo's body being stared at by his friends. " Sango, Miroku, hurry up we gotta save Kagome before something bad happens to her " Inuyasha said as he ran in the direction Kikyo told him.

Sango and Miroku were terrified but they followed Inuyasha hoping that they would find Kagome before anything happened.

With Tariyuma and Kagome

" uhhhh where am I and why does my body feel so numb " Kagome asked herself as she looked around her surroundings. " So your finally up young Miko and might I add you look atlot like Kikyo " Tariyuma said as he stared at Kagome. Kagome cringed at the name but she kindly asked the cat demon who he was and why did he and Kikyo take her. He simply explained that his name was Tariyuma and this was just a plot for Kikyo to get Inuyasha and he also asked why she traveled with Inuyasha anyway. " I travel with Inuyasha because I need to, want to, like to " Kagome explained starting to get ticked.

" I asked this because you will betray him one day,all humans betray demons and you are not any different " Tariyuma said but thinking that Kagome must really like Inuyasha.

" You must not understand humans then because I would never betray nor do anything to hurt him because he is my friend and has been all along " Kagome said as her blood began to boil. " Wow such anger over one thing said, you must really be fond of Inuyasha, Kagome " Tariyuma said in an equal tone of voice. Then when Tariyuma was about to scratch Kagome Inuyasha barged in,used blades of blood on Tariyuma, and was about to grab Kagome but Tariyuma got her first and flew off leaving a pissed Inuyasha down below.

Inuyasha got one look at her face and it was filled with fear and he growled hatefully at Tariyuma. Then Miroku and Sango appeared and asked what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha slowly explained what happened so he wouldn't snap at them. When he finished explaining Sango and Miroku looked pretty mad and Shippo was whimpering because he was scared. Inuyasha waited patiently(shocking I know) for his friends to get on Kirara before he ran off after Kagome's and Tariyuma's scents. He could not wait to rip Tariyuma limb from limb and he vowed that he would save Kagome no matter what the cost even if it meant his death. They left at full pace to rescue Kagome and destroy Tariyuma.

I killed Kikyo cause she was a bitch and I hate her Inuyasha and Kagome belong together and no one will ruin it


	10. Tariyuma's gone, The kiss, and awakining

Dance Revolution

Chapter Ten: The rescue part 2 and Kagome's awake ( changed the title )

Tariyuma walked up to Kikyo chopped up body and stared intently. Kagome looked in horror at it and saw the claw marks only Inuyasha could make. " Looks like Inuyasha did something we thought he would never do, he killed kikyo " Tariyuma said as he made preperations to go take a visit to Naraku since Kikyo was dead and decided to tell Naraku this was the best time to start his plan. While Tariyuma was setting up Kagome sensed Inuyasha and her friends and covered them up with a barrier so Tariyuma whould not sense them and luckily it worked long enough for them to get close enough and Inuyasha struck him and got close to grab Kagome but Tariyuma moved just in the nick of time and decided to have some fun so he put up his own barrier and watched as Inuyasha tried countlessly and finally wore himself out and sat with one knee on the ground panting like crazy trying to catch his breath. " So Inuyasha tell me this and I might spare her life, Do you really love this girl because I saw Kikyo's body? " Tariyuma said in a mocking voice.

" Ok if you must know, I do indeed love Kagome and that's why you saw Kikyo's body because she wouldn't give up and I swore to myself I would protect Kagome and that includes even if I die in a situation where I'm protecting her I will always will do what I must to save her and my friends. " Inuyasha said ignoring the stares everybody was giving him.

Kagome went into pure shock because he finally admitted and now it was her turn and she can't say it if she is dead so she summoned all her miko powers and shot a powerful wave of energy at him making him drop her and her doing a backflip to land on her feet. Inuyasha stared in awe at the girl before him because she was glowing a dark purple because she was summoning all the energy she had. Then she felt Shippo shaking and knelt down besides him and hugged him and stroked him to calm him down. Tariyuma then using his speed grabbed Shippo from Kagome and started scratching him all over making the young Kit bleed badly. But the reaction he got from Kagome was different then he thought it would be. " STOP HURTING MY PUP, YOU SICK BASTARD " Kagome yelled as she pulled out an arrow and put every bit of energy she had in it and made a barrier around Shippo so it would not hit him and shot Tariyuma making him turn to dust with Shippo still in the barrier. Everybody stared at her with wide eyes as she ran over to Shippo and picked him up softly and started healing him with the last bit of energy she had left and then fainted but before she hit the ground Inuyasha was there to catch her before she fell and before bringing her to Keade called her a stupid wench but only because he was worried. When they walked inside the hut Keade rushed over to them and asked what happened to Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha slowly explained the details and Keade stared at him with her eyes wide with shock because not even her sister had been able summon so much power nor did she even have it. Keade then layed Kagome on a futon and sat Shippo on her stomach and then grabbed a blanket over the two and told the group she should wake in atleast three days and they all nodded their heads in understanding.

Everybody then went to sleep except Inuyasha because he sat in the corner watching over Shippo and Kagome. While he was sitting there his little voice inside his head appeared and he started a war with it. ( -means Inuyasha while means little voice )

Hey buddy whats up

-Go away I don't wish to think with you right now

fine I was just going to keep you busy til Kags woke up

-Don't call her that only I can

Why should I because I am you

-No go away because your getting on my nerves

Ok why don't you talk to demon Inuyasha for a while

-Fine just go away

Okey dokkie here's Demon Inuyasha

-Sup demon me

Nothing much but I am pretty bored and worried about Kagome

- Why are you worried

Well if you haven't noticed whenever I'm out the only person I do not harm is Kagome because I try to protect her not hurt her

- I know that its just not right for you to attack our friends you know

Ok I'll try not to hurt them but it was fun killing Kikyo

-How could you say that!

I can say it because she needed to rest in peace and we both know we love Kagome and you even told Tariyuma you did

- Stop messing with me right now I'm not in the mood

What do you want to talk to human Inuyasha or little Inuyasha

- No

Then your stuck with me for company

- Ok fine just talk about things I want to talk about

Deal

For the rest of the night Inuyasha argued with demon Inuyasha and once Demon Inuyasha even put Kid Inuyasha on and it was terrible. When morning finally came the voices shut up and he was allowed to go to bed and he slept til atleast one in the afternoon. As soon as he woke up he saw Shippo's face and screamed. Shippo quickly apoligized to Inuyasha and ran but to his surprise Inuyasha said it was okay just don't do it again. Shippo then walked up to Sango and Miroku and told them Inuyasha was acting funny and they both sighed and told Shippo he'd be better in two days and Shippo nodded his head vigorisly and then left to go play. The next two days went quickly and when Kagome woke up she was tackled by Shippo who was hugging her and thanking she was up.

" Shippo calm down and what happened to Tariyuma " Kagome asked calmly. Shippo was about to answer but Inuyasha answered for him. " You told him to stop hurting your pup and covered Shippo in a barrier and shot an arrow covered in loads of miko energy and destroyed him and with your last drop of energy you healed Shippo and have been asleep for three days strait and the only thing to keep me busy was my demon,human, and kid sides in my head and no I'm not going crazy. Kagome started blushing at the "my pup" comment.

" I guess that means Shippo's not my adopted child anymore " Kagome said staring at the young kit. Shippo sunk down in disappointment at her words but she was not finished speaking " you may not be myblood son but you are my son " Kagome said as she watched the young kit's head popped up in excitement. " Okasan " Shippo said excitedly and gave Kagome a big hug and then he looked up at Inuyasha. " Does this mean I can call you Otasan, Inuyasha? " Shippo said looking up with hopeful eyes. " Sure why not Shippo " Inuyasha said to the pup as he ran over to him and gave him a really big which knocked the half demon off his feet. Kagome had broken into a laughing fit a few minutes ago and still not had been able to stop. " Wait a minute, I can't call you Otasan unless your mated to Okasan " Shippo said as he jumped off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome started to blush like crazy while Shippo just stared. " Kagome follow me, I need to talk to you " Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome no dragged Kagome with him. Everybody stared at their friends and then went back to what they were doing.

" Inuyasha I think we've gone far enough " Kagome said as he put her down. " Well atleast she trusts me " he said to himself as he walked up to Kagome. " Kagome do you remember anything about the night three days ago? " Inuyasha said softly. Kagome thought back and remembered he had said he loved her and decided now was the time to tell her. She shook her head softy saying yes. " Do you remember what I said to Tariyuma " he said softly. " Yes I do and I love you to Inuyasha " Kagome said as stared into his eyes. Then Inuyasha walked up to her and gave her a Deep, Passinate, fulled kiss and she gave it strait back and then he heard voices telling him to wake up and he popped his eyes open to see Shippo staring at him. He opened his eyes so quickly he scared Shippo and made him scream. He looked around the room and saw all his friends laughing but at what he did not know.

Next chapter is the last one and it is call "It was all a dream! " and I hoped you people liked my story


	11. It was all a Dream?

Dance Revolution

Chapter eleven: It was all a dream!

When Inuyasha finished looking around the room he looked next to him and saw why they were laughing. Kagome was huddled up to his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist and she was still asleep. He ignored the laughs and gently shook Kagome waking her up and getting an Osawari. " What the freak Kagome, me and you just wake up and I get an Osawari for nothing " Inuyasha mumbled as he got off the floor and dusted himself off. " Sorry Inuyasha it was a force of habit " Kagome said as she got off the sofa and stretched. " Kagome I kind of felt you shaking when I woke up, what kind of dream were you having? " Inuyasha asked in a concered voice. Kagome sighed because she knew she would have to explain the dream to someone.

" Inuyasha follow me, if anybody else follows they will get purified " Kagome said as she walked away to the basement with Inuyasha following like a lost puppy. When they reached the basement Kagome put a barrier up so their conversation would be personal and she started to explain her dream. Inuyasha listened intently as he realized he had the same exact dream as Kagome. When Kagome was done she noticed he was deep in thought so she waved her hand infront of his face getting his attention. " Inuyasha were you even listening? " Kagome said as she began to get impatient. " I was listening but I was just in deep thought because we had the same dream " Inuyasha said as he watched her facial expression change. " We had the same dream? " Kagome said as she helped him up but he triped over something else making him fall. " What's this thing " Inuyasha said as he pointed to a DDR mat.

" It's a video game for the T.V. and you still haven't answered my question " Kagome said as she watched him poke it. " Okay fine we did have the same dreams and it was like my dreams and fears were coming true but luckily it was just a dream " Inuyasha said as he continued to poke the DDR mat. Kagome was very afraid to ask this question but her mind would not leave her alone untill she asked so she prepared for his answer. " Inuyasha in your dream, what were your fears and dreams " Kagome asked softly. " My fears were you getting hurt by Tariyuma when you got kidnapped and My dreams were actually getting to kiss you " Inuyasha said in a very gentle voice. Kagome stared up at him with shocked eyes and told him something she never was able to say because she was so shy. " Inuyasha, I like you alot no maybe not like but maybe umm ..." Kagome started.

" Love maybe? " Inuyasha said with hope in his eyes that Kagome had never seen before. " Maybe and do you want to play DDR because you look really intrested in it " Kagome said as she looked into her favorite eyes. " Okay but I want this more than playing DDR " Inuyasha said as he kissed her with all the passion he had. " He's kissing me, wait I should kiss him back! " Kagome followed her own advice and kissed him back. Inuyasha then picked up the DDR mat and told Kagome to lower the barrier as he stood by the door waiting. Kagome did as she was told and as soon as she did Inuyasha ran up to her and gave her another kiss. " What was that for? " Kagome asked in a playful tone. " What its something I've been waiting to do that for atleast a year and we can't be all mushy downstairs " Inuyasha said as he walked downstairs with the DDR mat in his hands. Kagome thought about what had just happened and smiled as she walked downstairs following Inuyasha. When they got downstairs they were surrounded by their friends and all of them asking what happened in the basement and what the DDR mat was.

Kagome chose to ignore the first question and decided to give them a demenstration on what DDR was so she hooked it up and turned it on. " Choose your level of skill " a voice said as Kagome chose Easy.Then a whole lot of arrows popped up on the screen and Kagome easily followed the pattern with her friends watching her in amazement. When she was done she got claps from the audience and asked them if anybody wanted to duel her. Inuyasha got up on the second map and did the same thing Kagome was doing and after a while it was war for the two of them. After a while Inuyasha had won and they allowed Shippo to try by himself and he did very well with his size.

Shesshomaru then ended up challenging Inuyasha and do doubt won thanks to his speed. When everybody had a turn they took a snack brake for atleast thirty minutes and when they entered the living room again the game said " nice job " but nobody was there untill Inuyasha noticed a little circle on the mat and already knew who it was. "Myoga what are you doing here? " Inuyasha said as he picked up Myoga and squished him. " Lord Inuyasha I was just simply trying out this device and now I'm taking my leave " Myoga said as he jumped away from Inuyasha and out the room. That's when Koga noticed that Inuyasha's scent was on Kagome's face and he growled visously at Inuyasha.

" Yo Fleabag whats with the growling " Inuyasha said as he walked over to Koga. " Why's your scent on my Kagome, muttface? " Koga said angrily. " She not yours you bastard " Inuyasha growled at him as he stepped in front of Kagome. " Just answer the question mutt! " Koga said as his patience wore thin. " If it's not obivious, me and her kissed. You Damn wolf " Inuyasha said as he got into a fighting stance. Kikyo then got angry and positined her bow to aim at Inuyasha but Kagome made sure that she didn't fire so on accident she sent a message to Kikyo with her brain saying " Defend yorself from this! Bitch " and sent a powerful wave of energy killing Kikyo with her mind powers that she had no idea she had and got a lot of stares.

Kagome then took her eyes off of the pile of dust that used to be Kikyo and faced Koga. "Koga listen and Listen good," Kagome said,"If you don't stay away from me I will purify and either kill you or make you human, understand?" Koga shook his head and ran away as fast as he could and on accident while Kagome thought" because I love Inuyasha " she sent the message to Koga and he looked pissed off but he finally gave up and mated Ayame even though she's not in this story. After everybody calmed down they played a little more DDR and then Kagome forced everybody to play truth or dare and it was one heck off a night for everybody except Rin and Shippo.

The End

I don't care if you like it I needed Kikyo dead because she is a dead claypot whore


End file.
